Aller de l'Avant
by Lys8375
Summary: Après les épreuves endurées par les Chevaliers de Bronze, Saori repense à son attitude passée envers eux et se sent coupable de leur demander autant. Seiya pourra t-il la rassurer? L'histoire se situe entre la Bataille du Sanctuaire et celle avec Asgard/Poséidon. Suit principalement l'anime mais avec quelques éléments du manga.


**Un nouveau one-shot pour vou** **s. Ça fait presque deux mois que je l'ai écrit, mais, j'ai fait l'erreur de le donner à mère pour le corriger. Je ne ferais plus ça, parce qu'elle met beaucoup trop de temps pour le faire^^ et comme en plus, elle ne connaît pas Saint Seiya...**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimerez. Je posterai une deuxième fic dans quelques jours et qui, elle aussi, est déjà écrite depuis longtemps^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aller de l'Avant**_

Le rire des garçons monta jusqu'au balcon. Saori baissa les yeux et regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, les Chevaliers de Bronze s'amuser comme des adolescents ordinaires. Ils revenaient pourtant de loin. Qui aurait pu croire, en les voyant, qu'ils sortaient tout juste de l'hôpital après avoir failli perdre la vie ?

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et serra les poings. _« Ils avaient failli perdre la vie.. »_ Ils avaient failli mourir! Failli mourir pour elle! Elle, qui n'avait fait que les dénigrer et les martyriser dans leur enfance, telle une petite princesse pourrie gâtée à qui personne ne devait jamais dire « non ». Quelle horrible petite peste elle avait été!

C'est étonnant de voir à quel point les choses peuvent paraître différentes avec le recul. Saori avait beau avoir conscience qu'elle avait changé, se montrant désormais plus douce et plus compréhensive, elle savait aussi que ce changement était relativement récent. C'était les événements de ces dernières semaines qui donnaient cette impression de lointain. Les Chevaliers Noirs avaient attaqué, interrompant le Tournoi Galactique et dérobant l'Armure d'Or du Sagittaire. Elle avait ensuite appris qu'elle était la réincarnation d'Athéna, déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse, protectrice de l'Humanité. Tout de suite après étaient arrivés les Chevaliers d'Argent, puis, ceux-ci morts, Aiolia, Chevalier d'Or du Lion et frère d'Aiolos, l'homme qui l'avait sauvée autrefois. Enfin, une fois le jeune homme convaincu de leur probité, ils étaient partis pour le Sanctuaire en Grèce afin d'affronter le Grand Pope. L'homme qui avait envoyé tous ces Chevaliers à leurs trousses, et qui avait tenté de la tuer bébé.

L'adolescente porta une main à sa poitrine. Le souvenir de la flèche d'or qui l'avait transpercée demeurait vivace, tout comme la douleur éprouvée. Pourtant, elle l'aurait supporté encore une centaine de fois si cela avait pu lui permettre de sauver Seiya, Shiryû, Hyôga, Shun et Ikki des souffrances qu'ils avaient enduré lors de la traversée des 12 Temples du Zodiaque.

Ils avaient affronté et vaincu les Chevaliers d'Or qui avaient refusé d'entendre raison, mais à quel prix? Tant étaient morts alors qu'ils étaient bons... _(enfin, d'après les survivants, sauf DeathMask)_ Shura, Camus et Aphrodite jusqu'à un certain point... Même la mort de Saga n'était pas juste car en définitive, il n'était pas entièrement responsable de ses actes. Il était victime d'un dédoublement de la personnalité. Quelles n'avaient pas du être ses souffrances, dans ses rares moments de lucidité, vis-à-vis de ce qu'il avait fait...

Après que les Bronzes eurent été transférés à l'hôpital, Mû, le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, lui avait appris que le véritable Grand Pope avait été son maître. Shion du Bélier, survivant de la dernière Guerre Sainte contre Hadès et ami fidèle du vieux maître des Cinq Pics de Rozan, Dohko de la Balance _(le maître de Shiryû)_. C'est ainsi qu'il avait su depuis le début que le Pope avait été assassiné et qu'un imposteur avait pris sa place, même s'il ignorait que c'était Saga. Mais que pouvait faire un enfant de sept ans, tout Chevalier d'Or qu'il fut, face à des événements survenus si soudainement ?

Elle s'était efforcé d'apprendre à connaître tous les Chevaliers d'Or, les survivants comme les morts, parce que ça lui tenait à cœur. Tous étaient très différents les uns des autres.

Mû du Bélier était d'un tempérament calme et posé, qui pouvait s'apparenter, à tort, comme de l'indifférence si on ne le connaissait pas. Il était patient, et il en fallait beaucoup pour le pousser à bout, mais dans ces moments-là, il pouvait se montrer particulièrement fort et dangereux.

Aldébaran du Taureau, bien qu'intimidant au premier abord, et même si de nombreuses personnes ne le considérait que comme une grosse brute à cause de son physique d'armoire à glace _(2m10 pour 130kg)_ , était intelligent et possédait un grand cœur, comparable à sa taille.

Saga des Gémeaux, d'après ce qu'on lui en avait dit, avait autrefois toujours été considéré comme un modèle, le plus puissant d'entre les Chevaliers d'Or, sage et plein de probité. Mais personne, à part le Grand Pope, n'avait décelé la partie sombre qui était en lui et qui avait fini par le dominer.

DeathMask du Cancer... il n'était pas vraiment mauvais au départ, mais il avait toujours été assez violent, sarcastique et arrogant. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que sous le joug du « Mauvais Saga » il ait mal tourné. Ce n'était pas son vrai nom, mais personne ne lui en connaissait d'autre.

Aiolia du Lion, le premier Chevalier d'Or qu'elle avait rencontré, était fort, juste et droit. Il s'était battu pendant treize ans pour être reconnu pour lui-même et pas en tant que « frère d'un traître ». Il savait faire preuve de gentillesse mais, tel le lion, pouvait aussi se montrer très virulent.

Shakade la Vierge avait toujours été très énigmatique. Conversant avec Bouddha tout en méditant, très peu de personnes avaient vu ses yeux qu'il gardait constamment fermés. Mais il avait commencé à s'ouvrir davantage et discuter intelligemment avec lui était toujours un plaisir.

Dohko de la Balance, le vieux maître des Cinq Pics et autre survivant de la précédente Guerre Sainte. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, car il devait rester à Rozan, mais Shiryû avait parlé de lui comme étant sage et toujours puissant au vu de son âge. Il avait aussi apparemment beaucoup d'humour.

Milo du Scorpion était doté d'un caractère vif et pouvait s'emporter facilement, mais il avait un grand sens de l'honneur. Il n'aimait pas les coups bas et donnait toujours le choix à ses adversaires, les affrontant toujours en face. Hormis cela, il était aimable, respectueux et riait facilement.

Aiolos du Sagittaire, le Chevalier d'Or auquel elle devait la vie et qui était mort treize ans plus tôt. Courageux, fort et droit à tel point qu'il avait été désigné par Shion pour être son successeur. Admiré par tous et un grand frère responsable d'après Aiolia, mais aussi _(et ça l'avait fait rire)_ , un peu maladroit parfois... **[1]**

Shura du Capricorne, lui, était farouchement loyal lui avait-on dit. Peut-être même un peu trop, parce que cela troublait sa vision. Sérieux, déterminé et aussi aiguisé que son Excalibur, il avait un grand sens de l'honneur, lui aussi et payait toujours ses dettes quelque soit le temps écoulé.

Camus du Verseau était très intelligent. Il donnait l'impression d'être froid comme un glacier, surtout dans ses combats, mais en réalité, il dissimulait un côté passionné et il tenait toujours ses promesses. Bien que leurs caractères soient très différents, il avait été très bon ami avec Milo.

Aphrodite des Poissons était comme ses roses. Beau, mais mortel. Narcissique, bien évidemment, et impitoyable, mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ni mauvais, ni sadique. Il croyait en la force pour faire régner la justice, mais il désirait réellement la paix sur Terre.

Oui... elle avait réellement beaucoup appris sur ses Chevaliers, mais pas seulement sur eux. Le passé mythologique du Sanctuaire, son fonctionnement interne et externe, son rôle et ses devoirs en tant qu'Athéna... Cela faisait beaucoup, mais ce n'était rien... Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une déesse, certaines de ces connaissances, pour ne pas dire la plupart, lui venaient naturellement. Non, ce n'était pas ça le problème.

Avec un dernier soupir, Saori jeta un autre coup d'œil aux Bronzes avant de se détourner, sans remarquer le regard de l'un d'entre eux sur elle.

Le problème, songea t-elle tout en descendant les marches du Manoir Kido, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se pardonner son comportement passé _(qu'elle avait honteusement dissimulé aux Chevaliers d'Or)_ envers Seiya et les autres. Comment pouvait-elle leur demander de se battre pour elle, et même de mourir pour elle dans la Guerre Sainte imminente _(encore une chose, à la fois qu'on lui avait appris, et à la fois dont elle avait intimement connaissance)_ , quand on prenait en considération la façon dont elle les avait traité? Comment pouvait-elle exiger d'eux une telle chose? Et quelle raison auraient-ils d'accepter? Il y avait toutes les chances qu'ils y repensent à deux fois après ce qu'ils avaient vécu au Sanctuaire...

—Saori-san !

L'interpellée sursauta. Si plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était sortie dans le jardin et qu'on s'était approchée d'elle. Elle leva la tête pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Seiya.

—S-Seiya! S'exclama t-elle.

Celui-ci sourit.

—Oui, c'est mon nom, ironisa t-il. Où aviez-vous la tête? Sur l'Olympe ?

Il eut un petit rire et Saori, levant les yeux au ciel, ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter... tout en essayant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur.

—Oui, peut-être y étais-je pour une visite familiale, répondit-elle avec humour. Mais et toi? N'étais-tu pas avec les autres?

Seiya haussa les épaules.

—Si, mais j'avais des fourmis dans les jambes à force de rester immobile. Il fallait que je bouge.

—Tu es incapable de rester en place, s'amusa l'héritière.

—Absolument, fit Pégase avec un grand sourire, absolument pas complexé. Marine-san ne supportait pas ça. Ça l'énervait à chaque fois que je tournais en rond quand elle ne m'entraînait pas. Dans ces moments-là, elle me balançait un livre avant de sortir en me disant qu'elle m'interrogerait dessus en rentrant!

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin. Seiya était vraiment un cas à part.

—D'ailleurs, poursuivit-il soudain, je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'elle allait faire. Lorsqu'elle revenait, elle avait toujours l'air un peu absente... et chamboulée. J'ai jamais vu son visage, mais... c'est l'impression que j'avais... Et quand je me suis éveillé à mon cosmo, c'est devenu encore plus évident. Ça ne durait jamais longtemps, quelques minutes, grand maximum et ensuite elle redevenait sévère, mais j'ai jamais compris... et j'ai jamais osé lui demander...

Saori eut un sourire en coin. Elle pensait bien avoir une petite idée sur la raison du trouble du Chevalier de l'Aigle. À moins qu'elle ne se trompe, le maître de Seiya avait un petit faible pour quelqu'un. Et elle pensait savoir qui. Quelqu'un qui s'était grandement inquiété pour elle après la Bataille du Sanctuaire lorsqu'elle avait été blessée... Mais bien sûr, Seiya était bien trop naïf sur ces choses-là _(surtout à cette époque où il ne devait être qu'un gamin!)_ pour s'en rendre compte, mais c'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'aimait tellement...

À cette pensée, la jeune fille s'arrêta aussitôt et dut se faire violence pour ne pas rougir. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau... ou du moins, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait réalisé récemment. Plus précisément, la nuit où elle avait été enlevée par ces corbeaux...

Elle était revenue à elle dans les bras de Seiya et ses yeux s'étaient ouverts sur la voûte étoilée du ciel. Elle avait trouvé cela si beau... et puis son regard était tombé sur lui. En cet instant, rien ne lui parut plus magnifique que le Chevalier de Pégase, tout blessé qu'il fut, ses yeux bruns si intenses fixés sur elle au milieu du danger environnant. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait compris qu'elle l'aimait. À tel point qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à lui dire qu'elle lui faisait confiance lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de sauter de la falaise. Le lendemain, elle avait même essayé de l'embrasser lorsqu'il était inconscient...

C'était vraiment incroyable qu'elle l'aime autant maintenant alors qu'elle le détestait tellement étant enfant. C'était parce qu'il était celui qui ne voulait jamais lui obéir, sans jamais craindre les représailles de Tatsumi. Et il le lui rendait bien. Elle savait bien qu'il la détestait.

 _« Il la détestait... »_

Une pointe de douleur se fit sentir dans le cœur de Saori. Encore une chose qui faisait vraiment mal. Seiya n'aura jamais aucune raison de l'aimer autant qu'elle l'aime. Pas après avoir éprouvé autant d'antipathie à son égard. Certes, il n'avait plus l'air de la détester maintenant, comme en témoignait tout ce que lui et les autres avaient fait pour la sauver. Mais la jeune fille se disait que tout cela ne devait être que dévotion envers _Athéna_ , et se demandait même à quelle point cette loyauté était forcée...

—Saori-san!

Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois, éjectée de ses pensées. L'adolescent la regardait avec inquiétude. Il avait remarqué que ses beaux yeux bleus s'étaient assombris et qu'elle avait l'air... triste. Il avait eu cette impression en la voyant sur le balcon, tout à l'heure, et une deuxième fois lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe dehors. Mais là, c'était flagrant, et une lecture de cosmo le confirma.

—Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Ça fait deux fois en cinq minutes que vous vous perdez dans vos pensées. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Saori le regarda. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet pour elle, mais...

Elle lui fit un sourire.

—Tout va bien, Seiya. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je suis en pleine forme.

Pégase la regarda d'un air sceptique.

—Je suis censé croire ça? Votre cosmo me dit le contraire. Je peux y déceler des traces de tristesse et de... culpabilité...

La jeune déesse se raidit et s'empressa de masquer son cosmo. Mais, à en juger par l'expression triomphante qu'arborait le garçon, le mal était fait.

—Je le savais! Mais au fait, vous avez rapidement appris à maîtriser votre cosmo! Un des avantages à être Athéna, je suppose.

Saori baissa les yeux et eut un soupir.

—La sagesse d'Athéna m'a dévoilé beaucoup de choses, acquiesça t-elle dans un murmure qui fit froncer les sourcils de son interlocuteur. Quand tu possèdes l'âme d'une déesse en toi, tu prends conscience de beaucoup de choses sur ton caractère... et tes erreurs passées...

Elle ferma les yeux, ne désirant pas voir son expression. Comprendrait-il où elle souhaitait en venir ou devrait-elle élaborer?

—Saori-san... vous parlez... de quand on était enfants...?

L'héritière hocha la tête sans la relever.

—Tu me détestais... n'est-ce pas, Seiya?

Il y eut un silence.

—Oui.

Le regard fixé sur le sol, Saori sentit ses yeux la brûler et sa vision s'embuer.

—Je suis désolée...

Les mots avaient été à peine perceptibles mais il les entendit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ce beau visage dissimulé derrière cette frange de cheveux violet, d'où s'élevait cette douce voix qui commençait à se briser. Depuis quand Saori Kido, héritière de la Fondation Graad et réincarnation d'Athéna était-elle devenue aussi fragile? **[2]**

—Je suis tellement désolée! Reprit-elle rapidement en se forçant à parler. Je sais qu'il faudrait que je m'excuse après de chacun d'entre vous, et je le ferai si c'est nécessaire! Je sais que j'aurais déjà dû le faire! Cela fait des semaines que j'ai conscience d'avoir été odieuse, mais... la Bataille du Sanctuaire m'a... m'a réellement fait réaliser ce... ce qui était en jeu! Je suis Athéna, mais comment puis-je vous demander de risquer votre vie en vous battant pour moi après l'attitude que j'ai eu envers vous !? _Vous avez failli mourir !_ Et...!

Avant de pouvoir en dire plus, Saori se retrouva tirée en avant et plaquée contre un torse masculin par des bras puissants. Fins, mais puissants. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

—Comment la réincarnation de la déesse de la sagesse peut-elle se montrer aussi stupide? Entendit-elle alors.

Elle leva les yeux pour constater que Seiya lui souriait.

—Saori-san, on vous a pardonné depuis longtemps... enfin, je ne peux parler que pour moi, mais je sais que les autres sont du même avis! Si ce n'était pas le cas, on ne vous aurait jamais aidée, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

—Même... par devoir envers Athéna? demanda t-elle doucement.

—Bien sûr, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. On peut tous voir que vous avez changé, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. D'ailleurs, si vous vous souvenez bien, vous aviez commencé à changer AVANT d'apprendre que vous étiez Athéna, non? Si ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'est pas parce que vous étiez une déesse qu'on aurait accepté de vous protéger.

Il fit une légère pause, reprenant son souffle sous les yeux de l'héritière, émue. Puis il reprit.

—... Mais je jure de toujours le faire... acheva t-il.

Les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux de la jeune fille se mirent à couler.

—Merci, Seiya, fit-elle doucement.

Le Chevalier cueillit les larmes du doigt. Saori ferma les yeux et laissa ses remords s'évaporer grâce à l'étreinte de Seiya et à la chaleur de son cosmo. Elle se permit de profiter quelques instants de sa présence si près d'elle sans qu'il y ait le moindre danger. Et à son insu, Seiya faisait la même chose. Car tout comme elle, il l'aimait, et c'était son amour pour elle qui le poussait désormais à la sauver.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de rire lointain les ramène à la réalité. Tout à coup, ils prirent conscience de leur position et de l'endroit découvert où ils se trouvaient. Ils s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre avec un cri, les joues rouge pivoine. Aucun d'eux ne savaient plus quoi dire.

—Donc... marmonna Seiya, ça va aller? Vous n'allez plus vous torturer l'esprit?

La déesse sourit.

—Oui... ça va aller. Merci, Seiya, dit-elle.

Elle hésita une seconde avant de se lancer.

—Mais j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service.

Pégase la regarda avec interrogation.

—Quoi?

—J'aimerais que tu me tutoies... s'il te plaît... ça me ferait plaisir.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux.

—Je peux!? Enfin, je veux dire... je voudrais pas vous manquer de respect... et...

L'héritière éclata de rire, au plus grand _(et secret)_ plaisir de Seiya.

—Bien sûr, Seiya. Si je te le dis, c'est que tu peux. J'aimerais beaucoup ça.

L'adolescent eut finalement un grand sourire _(qui fit fondre le cœur de la déesse)_.

—D'accord! Si vous... si tu veux, Saori-san!

Elle sourit. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils se mettaient à marcher ensemble.

C'est alors qu'ils furent interrompus par un Tatsumi qui arrivait en courant.

—Ojou-sama! **[3]**

—Qu'y a t-il, Tatsumi? Demanda Saori.

—Une lettre prioritaire pour vous en provenance de Grèce, dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe d'apparence officielle.

L'héritière de la Fondation Graad prit la lettre sous le regard interrogatif de Seiya, tout en ignorant les regards noirs de Tatsumi envers ce dernier. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et reconnut le sceau de la famille Solo, dont elle avait eu connaissance par feu son grand-père. Elle l'ouvrit et lut la lettre.

—De quoi ça parle, Saori-san? Demanda Seiya.

—C'est une invitation à la fête donnée en l'honneur des seize ans de Julian Solo, l'héritier de la plus riche famille de Grèce, qui va ainsi succéder à son père décédé à la tête de l'entreprise familiale.

—Vous le connaissez, Ojou-sama? Demanda sombrement Tatsumi.

—Pas personnellement, répondit Saori, mais je sais que grand-père était ami avec le père de Julian Solo. Il m'a parlé de sa famille plus d'une fois.

—Est-ce que... ?

Avant que Pégase ne puisse terminer sa phrase, un cri enfantin résonna, faisant sursauter les trois personnes présentes.

—SEIYA !

Ils se retournèrent et virent...

—Kiki! S'exclama la déesse Athéna.

En effet, c'était bien l'enfant Atlante. Celui-ci courait vers eux, suivi des Bronzes.

—Kiki! Fit Seiya à son tour lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

L'enfant eut un sourire malicieux.

—D'abord, j'avais envie de vous voir! Et ensuite, j'ai un message de maître Mû pour vous, dit-il à Seiya, Shiryû, Hyôga, Shun et Ikki.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Shun.

—Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il avait terminé de réparer vos Armures, répondit le petit Atlante. Il vous attend à Jamir pour que vous les récupériez.

Ces mots déclenchèrent une vague de joie chez les cinq adolescents, sous le regard attendri de Saori. Les mots de Seiya, tous sentiments personnels mis à part, lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. C'était comme si un poids immense avait été retiré de ses épaules. Ils lui avaient permis de se pardonner.

Les Chevaliers de Bronze décidèrent de partir immédiatement _(après que Kiki leur ait dit qu'il ne les téléporterait pas là-bas)_ et Saori fit savoir qu'elle avait décidé d'en profiter pour accepter l'invitation de Julian Solo. Le temps de faire ses bagages et elle partirait demain. Kiki annonça qu'il restait un peu ici. Apparemment, son maître avait été très occupé ces derniers temps avec toutes les Armures des Chevaliers décédés à réparer et la jeune fille soupçonna avec humour que le Chevalier du Bélier désirait peut-être un peu de repos sans avoir le garnement dans les pattes _(même si Mû, poli comme il l'était, ne l'avouerait probablement jamais aussi crûment)_.

Seiya et les autres partirent donc pour le Tibet. Mais avant cela, Saori et lui échangèrent un regard et l'héritière sourit. Elle se sentait enfin capable d'avancer sereinement. D'aller de l'avant. Mais quelque chose en elle _(sans doute Athéna)_ lui disait que cela ne durerait pas. Elle sentait que quelque chose allait arriver bientôt. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, car elle savait désormais qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur les Chevaliers de l'Espoir.

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

 **[1]** Ben oui, il est présenté de façon tellement parfaite tout le temps que j'ai cru bon de lui mettre un petit défaut^^

 **[2]** Pas de commentaires désobligeants de la part de ceux qui ne la supportent pas, s'il vous plaît. Merci de rester constructif.

 **[3]** Ojou-sama = « Mademoiselle »

 **Et voilà! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez! Laissez des commentaires!**


End file.
